Xform Games Wikia
Welcome to the unofficial Xform Games Wiki! This is the front page of our wiki. Here you can learn more about the dutch and small video game company called Xform Games. Please note that this wiki is created by the fans. Some articles might be inaccurate, unfinished or whatever. Some articles you might are searching for might not even exist. This all is because there are only a handful of people working on the wiki to create or fix articles. Description Note that this is the description from the press site. Early History Xform was founded in 2004 by two guys that met in college (HKU), Pieter Albers and Diederik Groesbeek. Creative old-school guys with a love for classic action games that they played on their Commodore Amiga. And so they set out to create these kinds of action games themselves, but in a more epic 3D fashion. Their first big game together was a thirdperson shooter called 'The Hammer' (made with Virtools). An ambitious attempt to bring GTA3 to the browser. Although groundbreaking at the time, they struggled at first, since the world was not yet ready for such awesomeness. They had to work long hours and do some less-epic non 3d games for clients to make ends meet. After That Over the years the team grew, and so did their portfolio of games and clients. They created lots of games like Burnin' Rubber, Traffic Slam and Rally Point using Shockwave 3D technology. It became clear that the webgame audience never seems to get tired of 3d games with cars and explosions! Later, they adapted the Flash 3D technology 'Away 3D', and the popular Unity 3D game engine. Proving Xform is not dependent on one particular technology platform to make games with explosions. As perhaps the very last game company on earth, they also brought their games to the mobile market (games such as Super Hammer, Crash n' Burn, Rally Point 3, but also kids games like Wungi Pirates, Knights and Kitty Cats). They managed to build up quite a portfolio, but the releases did not bring them fame or fortune. Recent Over the last couple of years Xform shrunk down again and took some time to rethink their strategy. Work was done on the creation of some Unity Asset Store projects such as Hammer 2 - Reloaded and Operation Desert Road. Also they have been porting some of their classic games onto the new WebGL browser format. Recently they have completed their first browserbased multiplayer game called Snowfight. They have also resumed work on the imminent Steam release of Super Man Or Monster and Burnin' Rubber 5 HD. More information about Xform and its products may be found at http://xformgames.com. Awards * "Dutch Game Award Winner " - Man Or Monster, November 2014 * "Dutch Game Award Nomination " - Burnin' Rubber 5, October 2013 * "Dutch Game Award Winner" - Red Bull Formula Face, November 2012 * "Dutch Game Award Nominations" - Burnin' Rubber 3 & The Adidas Neighborhood, November 2010 * "Shockwave.com Online Game Of The Year" - Burnin' Rubber 4, Summer 2010 * "DMA Best Of Show" - The Adidas Neighborhood, Summer 2010 Team Currently, Xform consists of only two people, which are Pieter Albers and Diederik Groesbeek also known as the founders of the company. Stijn Stiefelhagen, Eugene Ruitenbeek, Micheal Ruitenbeek, Joep Peters and more used to work at Xform Games, but they all had to left the company due there was not enough money to pay the workers. Diederik Groesbeek said, it does not really encourage them to hire new people. Allthough, there are currently no plans in hiring new workers. Games 2004 * Flock 2005 * The Hammer * 2 Minutes of Mayhem 2006 * Hot Curry Chase * Rul * Jump Around * Superkat Racer 2007 * Safe Passage * Crusade In Jeans * Burnin' Rubber Track Demo * Burnin' Rubber 2008 * Girly Trends 3D * De Poeremetator Game * Traffic Slam * Het Jelle Spel * Beach Trends 3D * Power Driving * Dance Trends 3D * Burnin' Rubber 2 2009 * Rally Point * Go Kart Go! Turbo! * Outback Racing * Sheep Suckers From Outer Space * Burnin' Rubber 3 * Designer Trends 3D 2010 * The Adidas Neighborhood * Race To Rome * Burnin' Rubber 4 (Original) * Redline Rumble Revolution * Hydro Storm 2011 * Panic at The Zoo * Rhino Rush * Burnin' Rubber 4 (GOTY) * Army Of The Damned * Red Bull Formula Face * Area Zero * Rally Point 2 * Shootin' Cybertrash 2012 * Traffic Slam 2 * Freestyle Snow Wheeling * Go Kart Go! Nitro! * Katie Commando * Free Kick 2012 * Shootin' Cybertrash XL * Downtown Drift * Rally Point 3 2013 * Traffic Slam 3 * Trickalized * Sniper Team * Burnin' Rubber 5 (Original) * Super Mud Mania * Candy Mountain Massacre Revenge * Wungi Pirates * Rhino Rush Stampede * Burnin' Rubber Crash n' Burn * Super Hammer * Burnin' Rubber Shift 2014 * Sniper Team 2 * Wungi Knights * Gladiator - True Story * Man Or Monster * Rally Point 4 * Go Kart Go! Ultra! * World Soccer Forever * Hydro Storm 2 * Kitty Cats * Burnin' Rubber HTML5 2015 * Hammer 2 - Reloaded * Rally Point 5 (Original) 2016 * Euro Soccer Forever * Operation Desert Road * Snowfight.io 2017 * ManOrMonster.io * Beachfight.io * Super Man Or Monster 2018 * Burnin' Rubber 5 (HD) * Burnin' Rubber 3 (Standalone) * Zombie Choppa * Burnin' Rubber 4 (Standalone) * World Soccer 2018 * Rally Point 5 (WebGL) * Grogg.io * Burnin' Rubber Cartapult * Rally Point 6 2019 * N/A Unknown Release Dates * The Game * Burnin' Rubber Developer Build Unreleased * Burnin' Rubber Developer Build (???) * Doggy Pups (2012) * Burnin' Rubber 5 iOS Tech Demo (2012) * Burnin' Rubber Blood Run (2013) * Traffic Slam HTML5 (2014) In Development * Police Pursuit Upcoming * Burnin' Rubber 6 Visualizations 2006 * BMW * Phone 2007 * Dewi * The Farm * Nemo Other 2004 * Flock 2005 * 2 Minutes of Mayhem 2007 * Lightmaps in Director Activity Category:Browse